ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 9: Sauroposeidon vs. Acrocanthosaurus
Plot Combat engine designer Willow Rosenberg has a nightmare of the Hyatt Regency walkway collapse in 1981, leaving 114 people dead as well as injuring 216 of the remaining people. She acknowledges that the fact that the walkway is a giant structure, so she stages up a titan dinosaur battle with some of Raven's warriors. But Nigel Cooper, the giant, has already targeted one of the warriors as his victim. It's up to well, one of the heroes in this story, to stop him. Summary Sauroposeidon * Meaning: Earthquake god lizard * Time Period: 115 million years ago (Cretaceous) * Length: 26 meters (78 feet) * Weight: 50 tons (112,000 lbs) * Speed: 3 miles per hour (5 km/h) * Diet: Herbivore * Fact: Tallest sauropod in the Cretaceous - about 14 kids tall * Location: North America Acrocanthosaurus * Meaning: High spine lizard * Attribute: Fire * Time Period: 115 million years ago (Cretaceous) * Length: 12 meters (38 feet) * Weight: 3 tons (6,600 pounds) * Speed: 18 miles per hour (29 km/h) * Diet: Carnivore * Bite Force: 5,000 lbs. * Location: North America Statistics Reenactment Fight Transcript Chapter 1: Willow's Nightmare (The episode begins outside Union Station.) * Isaac Caldiero: Welcome back to Kansas City and Raven: Dinosaurs Strike. Hundreds of athletes have gathered here from all walk of life in hopes of earning a spot in the happy future and advancing to the city finals. * Xander Harris: That being said, though, so far, no villain has been able to complete the qualifying course. (The scene cuts to multiple villains falling on one obstacle that is taking out the most.) * Isaac Caldiero: (voiceover) That's right, Xander. You can't blame the failures of our new obstacles, because, so far, it's the brand new Crank It Up that has been wreaking havoc on so many criminals. Chapter 2: Lifeblood Of A Murder Chapter 3: When Titans Collide Chapter 4: Lake Tahoe Chapter 5: Hunter To Hunted * Willow: (finds a set of shackles) These should work. * Xander Harris: Thanks for letting her hide here. The sheriff's station isn't safe. * Lauha: Of course. It's, uh... it's not every day you find out your friend's- * Willow: A monster? * Lauha: Hunted. I was going to say hunted. * Grema: The crowd's 6 blocks from here. * Lauha: You-you have wolf hearing too? * Grema: It's not all it's cracked up to be - especially when you run a hotel. * Xander Harris: The only way we're going to get the mob to stand down is if we prove Willow had nothing to do with Tara's death. I'm gonna need your help. If the mob comes this way, call us. Chapter 6: The True Culprit (Outside on the street, Varna and his team are searching for evidence that Willow has succumbed to dark power 2 years ago.) * Kinia: This way. (They approach a parked car.) The trunk. * Varna: (finds an axe and Willow's wand in the trunk) The witch didn't kill Tara. * Skiha: Willow's wand. * Napat: So she'd be forced to become a witch. So, whoever killed Tara could pin the murder on her. * Kinia: Who would want to hurt my Willow? * Varna: (breaks the car window with the axe, finds the papers) This isn't about Willow. It's about me. Cooper. * Ishal: The Giant? * Varna: He needed a reason to wrestle power away from me, so he created one. * Grema: She's out. * Warka: The mob. They're going to kill her. Chapter 7: A Giant's Defeat * Nigel Cooper: She's close. (He and the mob enter an alley where they find Willow in her dark version of herself hiding in a shed.) There you are. (He draws his gun, but somebody shoots it out of his hand.) * Grema: The next one goes between your eyes! * Xander Harris: Willow! (The mob angrily protests.) * Crowd Member 1: Why are you protecting her? * Crowd Member 2: We're not sheep, Xander! * Crowd Member 3: We don't need to be led by a shepherd! * Xander Harris: Listen to me! Willow didn't commit the crime! He did. He stole her wand and made Warren kil Tara in cold blood to make it look like a witch, all to get you to think I wasn't leading this town as I should. (Willow fires orbs into the air and the mob shouts indistinctly.) * Warka: Hold up! Somebody already died because of what this man did. Let's not spill more blood. She won't hurt anyone. She's just scared. (Varna moves closer to Willow with her wand in his hand.) * Varna: Willow? I know you're in there, so listen to me. It was Cooper, not you. Don't let him trick you into thinking you're a monster. Alright, alright. Poor...poor choice of words. Please. Willow. I know you. I know the real you, and I know you can control the witch. Willow. Willow? (whispering) Willow, it's me. Varna. (She sits. Varna then throws her wand over Willow; transforming her back into her original version.) * Willow: You saved me. * Varna: No. You saved yourself. I just reminded you of what you already knew. (A commotion occurs in the crowd and they rush over to find Grema on the ground.) * Napat: (helping her up) What happened? Where's Spencer? * Grema: He's gone. Go. Go. * Ersca: Okay. (Ersca and Willow get in the car and drive off.) Chapter 8: Life And Death (At the park, Nigel Cooper is standing next to a bonfire when Ersca and Willow arrive.) * Willow: You think you can hide from a witch? * Nigel Cooper: I wasn't trying to hide. * Varna: You made Warren kill an innocent woman. * Nigel Cooper: She was a mouse. * Willow: She was better than you'll ever be. * Ersca: You want to make a deal? It's not going to happen. * Nigel Cooper: I'm not interested in making a deal. I just want to see the look on your face when you realize something. * Varna: And what's that? * Nigel Cooper: That you're never going to see your wife, or your daughter, again. * Ersca: What are you talking about? * Nigel Cooper: You really should be more cautious with something so valuable. (pulls out a hat and drops in the fire.) * Varna: No! No. * Nigel Cooper: It doesn't matter how much fairy dust you gather... (Varna looks into the fire.) * Ersca: (in a defeated tone) No. * Nigel Cooper: ...or how much you rally the town behind you. Your family's gone. (Varna punches him and pulls out his gun.) * Willow: Varna, don't! * Nigel Cooper: (chuckles) I told you, you should've killed me when you had the chance. Category:2004 Category:Episodes Category:Raven: Dinosaurs Strike